Ronnie
by waterlilly49
Summary: The Doctor and Clara are looking into some strange things happening a high school in Chicago, Illanios USA 2013. As teacher they meet their student Ronnie a young girl with a suckish life. Where could thing possibly go from there? I suck at summeries I know basicly it's the introduction of a second companion to travel with The Doctor and Clara. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Ronnie's life was something of a mess, but she carried out her day to day life in Chicago every god damn day anyways. She got up like she did every morning and rode to school on her skateboard, when she got there she got an annoucement saying the counsler wanted to see her. When she got the office Mr. Erikson asked her to sit. Ronnie had been called in here enough times that she felt she could skip the formality's. "What do you want sir?" She asked "Ronnie I'm concerned about you." He said "What about?" She asked "That you seem to have no motivation for anyhing." he told her "What do you mean? I'm doing fine in all my classes I have straight A's." She told him "Ronnie you just dont seem to care as much as you should. You don't even intend to go o College. You don't seem to have any social life." He answered "I can't afford the tuition anywhere I'll go when I can." Ronnie answered him annoyed that he was forcing this subject up.

"And I have Marshel I don't really need anything else for a social life." "Ronnie your best friend is the only person you ever talk to to. You're not even close to your teacher like most other smart kids in school." He continued in concern "Look it doesn't matter. My life is the way it is and all I can do is work my ass off till it gets better." Ronnie told him. "Alright then. You better hurry you'll be late for your first class, you have a new teacher today so that should be exciting." Erikson told her. "Really a new teacher so late in the year?" Ronnie said confused "What ever. Thanks for the talk sir." She said before she got up and headed for her locker before History were she put her skate board for the day. At her locker she ran into her best friend Marshel. "Hey! Another talk with the counsler?" he asked as they headed for their class room. "Yeah. So hey I hear we're getting a new teacher in History today!" She said to him. "Interesting." he said as they walked in and took there regular seats in the back of the room. Ronnie shoved her long brown hair behind her ear as she placed her stuff on her desk waitng for the teacher to walk in.

**Ronnies POV **

When the teacher finally did walk in he was dressed in the strangest way like he was from victorian times or something. His dark coat was hung on a hat stand by the door which left his wearing a black waist coat and a white shirt underneath that had the sleeves rolled up on it, he also had a brown bowtie. His hair was brown and floppy in the front just barley staying out of his eyes, as he looked at the clip board for roll call. "OK Well then. Helo students!" He said in a chiper british accent. "I'm your new History teacher, and trust me when I say no one is more qualified to tech you history then me! I realize how strange i must seem having a new teacher only a month before your all set to graduate but I hope that in that time we can all become good friends. Now I am about to take roll when you hear your name please say here and share something about yourself. And you can all just call me the Doctor." He said all so quickly i wouldn't be surprised if some f the less bright people in here couldn't understand it.

The Doctor? What did he just like people agnologing that he was one of the smartest people in the room. Before he started Angela Mosbey raised her hand. "Yes?" The Doctor asked her. "Why do we have to call you the Doctor?" She asked "Because I'm the teacher and i said so." He answered simply before returning to roll call "Mark Anderson!" He said "Here." Mark called bordly. "What's something about yourself Mark?" The Doctor asked "I play basketball." He said with a shrug. And it went on like that with people saying stupid boring things about theme sleves we all knew already or didn't care about like if they have siblings or what their favorit colour was. Then he got to Marshel "Marshel Jackson." The Doctor called "Here!" Marshel said next to me putting his hand in the air. I already knew what he would say and I was already smiling at the comment "I'm Gay." He said simply and putting his hand down.

The Doctor, bless his heart, went on like Marshel hadn't just said something extremly contrivertial. When The Doctor got to me, "Veronica Kingston!" He said "It's Ronnie." I siad with a sigh raising my hand half in the air "R-O-N-N-I-E." I told him. "OK then tell us something about yourself Ronnie!" He said still in that chipper tone. I rolled my eyes "I work at an antique store." I said with a shrug. It was true the owner was a nice old man who sold mainly old books, I loved books more then anything, but he also sold really old antique stuff that were all full of history wich was why I loved working there so much.

"Oh well that's intersting why do you work there?" The Doctor asked "Cause her family needs money for food!" Mike Peterson called out making the whole class start giggling. The guy was an asshole never mind that what he said was part of the reason I worked at all. The Doctor suddenly looked very angry, he walked calmly over to Mike's desk looked down at him and said "And who exactly are you to judge her or make comments about her life?" he asked in a calm yet some how still menacing tone. I don' know what it was but something about this teacher was scary. Something about his composer and very presence seemed to fill everyone in the room, me included, with terror. Just with the look he held in his eyes. "I'm sorry!" Mike said clearly as terrified as the rest of us. "yes well Ronnie would you care to answer my question?" He said suddenly back to his happy chipper voice. "Oh uh I work there cause I need money." I lied not wanting to get into my personal feelings about history with anyone, cause no one not even Marshel understands why I love it so much. So class went on like that for the rest of the hour introductions taking up most of our class time.

"Well!" The Doctor said "It would seem we are almost out of time so remember to bring your books tomorrow!" He said as the bell rang. Marshel and I hurried out "So did that guy freak you out as much as he did me?" I asked Marshel "Yeah. I don't even get how for a minute there he was just scary. So let's get to Health class today we have to start learning about child care. I heard the new girl they got to teach this subject is hot." he said, at this school a different 'expert' who taught each subject in health class they'd get a nanny for child care and a porn star for sex ED.

Yeah this school was kinda messed up. "Your gay why do you care?" I sked him "Cause all the other guys will drooling over her so I'll actually be able to pay attention." He said with a shrug. I laughed as we headed to health we walked in to see a beautiful girl who couldn't have ben more the 26 wearing a red casual dress and red convers sneakers with her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. What Marshel heard was right she was indeed hot. When class started she stood up and introduced herself to the class, she seemed a bit nervous like she had never really taught a class before today. "Hello class," She said a northern sounding English accent. "my name is Clara Oswald I know most teacher like to be called 'Miss' or 'Mrs.' but you can all just call me Clara. I'm a certified nanny so I applied to teach you kids about child care." She said "So let's start with roll call shall we?" She asked before picking up a clip board to get started. Through out the lesson she was knowlegable and eficient, giving helpful hint towards certin things. I liked her she felt more like a friend telling you about something then a teacher though.

When lunch rolled around Marshel and I met at our usual table alone, me stealing half of Marshel's lunch as always. "So what do you think of the new teachers?" I asked him "They're pretty cool I guess, the Doctor didn't even get to the lesson though." He said a little annoyed "Yeah I hope he knows what he's talking about tomorrow you know how picky I get about history." I told him "Yeah I know." He said "So why's you miss the bus this morning?" He asked me "Over slept." I said with a shrug "But I still beat you to schol on my board." I answered

"So what did the counsler want this time?" He asked me "Oh you know the usual not having enough friend, having crap parents, not going to college all that stuff." I said steeling ore of his fries. "Well maybe he does have a point I mean you're smart enough to get into any college you want, and you know I could always help-" I cut him off "Look Marshel we've been through this just cause your rich enough to pay for me to go to college with out your parents even noticing doesn't mean I want you to. I don't take charity you know that." I old him sternly. It was true Marshel's parents were so rich they wouldn't even notice that an extra 15 hundred dollars a year was missing from their bank account.

But like I said I didn't want his charity, I appreciated him trying to help but I had to pay my own way for things. "I'll go to college when I can afford it myself I'll be 18 next month and then I can move out of my dads apartment and start paying for my own." I said, he knew my plan. "Yeah OK." he said dropping the subject. "Hey Marsh look the new teachers are sitting together." I said noticing the two of them sitting alone talking in huddle with there heads close together. They looked like they were having some sort of strange argument or at least an intense conversation about something important. "I wonder what they're talking about." I said to Marshel. He turned his head up to look at them but I pulled him back "NO! Don't stare at them." I said "You're starring." He pointed out to me "We can't booth stare it looks weird." I answered. The sound of the lunch bell ringing brooke my stare of the two of them and Marshel and I got up and headed for our next class.

After school when the bus dropped me off I headed the antique store where I work after school. I was called _Stories _I loved that name because it was so perfect. The reason I loved old things so much was because I loved things that had a story behind it. That's why I love old books especialy cause they were stories that each came with their own private special story. It was two story's in one. The old man who owned it, Mr. Williams, was very kind as well he was like the grandfather I never had. He had a lot of stories of his own too. He was from New York his parents had adopted him in the 1940's when he was a baby. He was lucky he grew up with two parents who loved him more then anything.

Mr. Williams didn't have very much money but still more then me, and he paid me a rather generous amount considering my job was mainly sitting in the shop and reading. After work saddly ended I headed to my apartment. When got there my dad was, to no surprise, passed out on the couch with a note on the counter that said I needed to get groceries after school tomorrow. My dad and I mainly comunicated through notes, in fact I'm not really sure when the last time was I saw him in any other possion then passed out drunk on the couch. He went to work while I was at school and got back before I did which left him with enough time to drink himself to sleep before I was home. Well if you could even really call it a 'home' I never really felt like I belonged any where, I cerinly didn't feel at 'home' here. I couldn't wait to have enough money to travel the world till I found just the right place for me. And would do it someday, I would let myself become a dead beat like my dad. I would make something of myself.

**I hope you liked it! I've been perfecting this idea for a while now, so I hope this turns out good! Also did anyone notice my salute to Amy and Rory? Any ways PLEASE let me know what you thought! Reviews keep writers writing! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning and looked at alar clock yeti see the time of 7:55 and school started at 8:15. "SHIT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I jumped out of my bed and got dressed in as much of a hurry as I could. I ran out the door with out even bothering to grab an apple only my board and charging down the stairs of my building. I skated to school as fast as I could cutting through traffic and stuff like that.

I got to school at 8:10, my hair wet and messy, if I hurried I could get my first class on time no one else was in the hall so I stayed on my skate board to hurry when a loud voice commanded me to stop. It was principle Aldren. Man I hated that guy! "why hello miss Kingston in a hurry are we?" He asked "yes sir" I answered "well that makes sense seeing as," he paused right as the final bell rung "you're late to your first class" he finished with a smile.

"Now being late and skate boarding in the halls well now that would equal I'd say a week of after school detention wouldn't you?" He asked "but sir I need to work after school!" I argued "your personal commitments are to be canceled and you will report to detention everyday after school next week do you understand?" He said to me "yes sir" I answered through clenched teeth before I turned around a sped walked to History feeling pissed. I walked into the room opening te door with a loud bang causing everyone to turn and lok at me. "Ah hello Ronnie I was just about to mark you absent good thing you got in here right in the nick of time eh! Well take your seat!" He said excitedly.

God this guy was chipper. "Alright students please open your books to page 95 today we'll begin learning about the Cold War." He said. I did as I was told and turned t the page in the book and came across the strangest thing, it was a picture of a souviet submarine from the cold war but, there was a picture of The Doctor and Clara standing aboard with the crew. That didn't make any sens. I looked up at The Doctor. No it couldn't be him he and Clara were booth way too young and the picture was blurry anyways. I decided to drop it for now. "You need to get a new alarm!" Marshel said to me after class. "Yeah I know." I said to him. At lunch The Doctor and Clara were having a similar looking conversation to the one they had yesterday.

"I wonder what it is they're always talkin' about?" I said to Marshel "Probably nothing important, just teacher stuff." He said with a shrug. After school I headed to work as usual, now I would have to explain to Mr. Williams that I wouldn't be at work all week next week. "I'm really sorry to leave short handed sir, but you've heard the stories of my infamous principle." I told him with an apologectic look. "No worry's dear, not that many people come in here anyways." He said with a laugh. I smiled, it was true. So while I was tidying up a bit I came across this old photo album, when I whipped the dust off of it I could read the words _"The Doctor" _and n the back it said 'Property of Amelia and Rory Williams' Thse were Mr. Williams parents. Did they know someone called The Doctor too?

I opened the album and flipped through a few pages and I nearly dropped the book in shock. THAT was not possible! I looked through the album again and I saw pictures dating any where from the invetion of cameras to what looked like it could be the future or another planet. And each of them featured my History teacher. Many of them titeled 'Before' featured him with a red head and a blond guy I recognized as Mr. Williams parents from pictures he keept around.

And some were labeled 'After' which featured the Doctor and Clara in Victorian England, in a 1970's haunted house, and a clearer version of picture I had seen in my text book at school. And so many more of the two of them popping up all over the place. Oh my God! But that's impossible! How the hell did they even do that! I would figure this out! I could always just ask them about it. But what if they were dangerous? Oh God they can't know I'm on to them! Oh god what do I do? I know! I'll just do some more research on this guy. Maybe I can find more about him I mean surely I'm not the only one who's noticed this.

I took some of the pictures of Clara and shoved them in my pocket, just so I could maintain that I wasn't imaginging this, before I said a quick goodbye to Mr. Williams and hurried out. I'd ask him about this later too. In the mean time I'd have to talk to some one about this! who was someone I could trust? Well duh! I'll talk to Marshel on the bus to school on Monday. In the mean time I'll head home and do some research on the web for this guy. When I got home I quickly put the grocierys I'd picked up earlier in the fridge and headed to my room fo my lap top. It wasn't the best computer obviously I got it used on eBay for like $100 but it worked surprisingly well.

I started out by researching The Doctor and nothing came up except for a bunch of medicle stuff. I looked at the pictures again and I noticed that there was a big blue wooden box behind them in a lot of them so I tried The Doctor blue box time travel. I came up to all these conspiracy theorist web sites and some stuff called U.N.I.T. and Torchwood, all of which seemed useless cause it was all just going on about aliens. Of course aliens were real, in a univers so big and vast it would be idiotic to think otherwise, but if aliens were constantly invading the earth we would know. Oi! I was being stupid but I couldn't let go of this idea that something weird was going on with these teachers and I would find out. Monday on the bus I'd talk to Marshel and he'd help me cause he always does.


	3. Chapter 3

**CH 3 **

**Doctor's POV **

I was standing in the TARDIS talking with Clara abou our current predicament. "Doctor are you even listening to me? We've been here three day's and we haven't found a thing to point us in the right direction. You say we know what we're looking for but we haven't found it!" She said "I know I know maybe working at the school wasn't the best idea but do you have any better ones? We have to get theses things out of there and we can't do that until we figure out their plan." I insisted once again. "What about that girl we booth have in our classes Ronnie?" She asked

"What about her?" I asked "She was giving me this weird look all day in class on Friday like she knew something was off about us, you don't think it's possible she could figure us out do you?" She asked worried "Don't worry about it Clara if she turns out to be a problem I'll take care of it." I told her "What do you mean take care of it?" She asked "I'm clever I'll lead her down the wrong path or something! Just don't worry about anything." I said again hoping Clara was wrong about someone knowing our secret.

**Ronnie's POV **

I actually got up on time on Monday and I made to the bus stop. I climbed on and headed straight for the back like I always do to sit next to Marshel. "OK what's so important that you had to wait till today to how me?" he asked, I pulled the pictures out of my pocket. "The Doctor and Clara are time travelers." I whispered "Ron how much sleep did you get last night?" He asked me clearly thinking I was crazy "Look at these some of them date all the way back to the 18 hundreds!" I said handing him the pictures. He looked through them his eyes wide with shock.

"No way Ron it's just people who look like them. It's just a coincidence." He insisted "People who lok just like them in 1830 and 1974?" I asked him "Who happened to know each other and wear the same clothes?" I asked "OK so a really big coincidence." he said with a shrug "Marsh you know me too well to think I would believe this with out good reason. You know that man I work for Mr. Williams? There were pictures of the Doctor with his parents when they were young with some of these too, I'm telling you something is going on and I need your help to find out!" I told him

"Fine!" he said in an annoyed voice "But you owe me!" He said strictly. I smiled and hugged him. "OK so first we need to spend lunch doing some research so I need you to destract them while I search The Doctor's room at lunch today." I said to him. "How am I supposed to do that?" He asked "I don't know tell him you have a question about the home work or something just keep him busy so he can't get back to his room before the end of lunch." I told him "If he's coming i need you to make sure you signal me to let me know." I told him sternly "How am I supposed to do that?" He asked "You'll think of something." i assured him as the bus pulled up to the front of the school.

So at lunch Marshel went over to the table were Clara and The Doctor always sat in order to keep him from coming back to his class room and I headed to the History room to snope. "OK" I said to myself "If I were an incriminating time travel alien thingy magig were would I be?" I honestly wasn't sure at all what I was looking for I guess I just wanted to know why they were here and if they were dangerous. So I guess I should look for like weapons or something. First I looked in the pocket of his coat, nothing. So I started digging through drawers, I found a few recent reports about missing people but nothing out of the ordinary I took pictures of the reports on my though anyways.

After a few minutes of rumaging through drawers I noticed the closet in the back of the room there had to be something in there. I felt strangly drawn to the door and I didn't stop for anything even when i heard a noise at the class door that told me Marshel was trying to give me time to get out before the Doctor came in, not when I heard Marshel yell something about them being out there, not when I heard both Clara and The Doctor insisting he get out of the way and asking what was going on. I just kept walking towards the door. I put my hand on the handle and opened it, I then came face to face with the most terrifying thing I had ever seen and I let out a loud terrified scream. "RONNIE!" I heard Marshel yell when he heard me.

"Get out the way!" I heard the Doctor yell. "I can't get the door open!" Marshel yelled "Ronnie did you lock the door?!" The Doctor asked me "NO!" I screamed back at him as I backed towards the wall on the other side of the room, backing away from the giant one eyed terifying creature about twice my size that was walking towards me. I could hear the three of them outside trying to get in "Ronnie just hang on we'll be in there in a sec!" Clara called to me "Doctor would you get that thing open already!" I heard her yell at him "I'm trying it doesn't do wood!" I heard him yell

"Oh how helpful considering you need it to get through a wooden door!" I yelled at him "Ronnie don't make any sudden movements or it'll kill you! just stay still!" The Doctor said to me "What is it?" I asked "An alien a very deadly alien that will kill you, so just stay still!" He said again. I did as I was told and I just stood there. Come on Kingston you've lived on the streets of Chicago you can get yourself out of this. I started looking around the room for something I could use to defend my self and I quickly grabbed a pair of scissors from the Doctors desk moving quickly making the monster infront of me come to attack, but I ducked in time and kicked it out from under it's legs sending it falling over.

Quickly, before it could get up, I moved over it pointing my scissors down thretiningly. Just then The Doctor got the door open and all three of them came running in the Doctor pointed this weird stick thing with a green tight at the end at the monster telling it to stay down and I got up and was quickly rushed into a hug from Marshel who was feircey asking if I was OK. "I'm fine!" I insisted also receiving a hug from Clara. Suddenly the alien got up, knocked over the Doctor, and jumped out the window disappearing. I was surprised to find myself embraced in a hug from The Doctor.

"Thank God you're alright you had me terified there." He said "Now that all the relief and stuff is over with. Would either of you care to explain what exactly you were doing?" He asked in an angry tone, he had that terifying look in his eye that made me scared to lie to him, but also worried he'd be furious if I told him the truth. "No I'm good." I answered him. "Well it's not like he's gonna et you leave till you do." Clara said in a slightly annoyed but matter of fact voice. "Well in that case if we're insisting on explinations would you like to explain to me what exactly it is you two are doing, what you are, and how there are pictures of you dating back to the 19th century." I yelled at the two of them standing next to Marshel. "No I'm good." the Doctor said

"You two can go this time but if I catch you sneaking around again there will be trouble." He said. Seeing as I wanted to avoid trouble for now I nodded and just walked out with Marshel. "OK now we know something is definatly going on." I whispered "Are you crazy you can't seriously still want to involve your self in this after that whole thing. Did you completely miss the threat he gave us at the end there to stay out of it." Marshel asked me in shock

"Marshel this is me you really think I'm gonna just drop this? No after school we're gonna head to my work and ask Mr. Williams about this surely he'll know _something _maybe their time travelers maybe they're jut decendents of alien hunters or something but there is definatly something wrong and I'm not giving up till I know what." I said to him "Fine. But there's just one problem with that plan you have detention today." He said "OK I'll sneak out, Mrs. Stinson is in charge of detention today she always falls asleep it'll be fine." I told him "OK then let's do this." Marshel said with a sigh and a shrug.

**I hope you liked it! I was actually really happy with this chapter but who knows maybe no one else will like it. Let me know what you thought! Writers LOVE reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Clara's POV **

"I warned you!" I said to The Doctor after Marshel and Ronnie had left. "That girl is clever, smart, and stuborn she's not just gonna give this up! If anything this just confirmed her beliefe that she needs to figure out what's going on here!" I said to him as he walked to his desk. "Oh I know I know!" The doctor said as he went through his drawers. "What are you looking for?" I asked

"File on Veronica Kingston, normally I'd just use the TARDIS but I don't have the time to go down there before I can get back here." He said to me "Ahh here it is. OK!" He said opening the file, I leaned over his shoulder to read along. "OK singel Dad, straight A student, honor roll, quite the detention record for a girl with a 4.5 GPA, on the list to be valdictorian next month at her graduation. huh." The Doctor read.

We read through her file's they weren't very detailed but from what I could gather she was a smart girl who seemed to always keep to herself with the exception of her one friend and almost all the detentions seemed to be for being late. She wasn't really shy, it's not that she _couldn't _interact with people out of fear it's that she didn't _want _to. She was bold and brave and seemed to except that people just didn't like her, which was kind of sad.

"Wait hang on!" The Doctor said "I remember hearing in the teacher's lounge from the principle that Ronnie's got detention today! She could take that time to do more snoping! I've got it you will need to volunteer to do detention duty today to keep an eye on her!" He said "Why me? IT was your idea why can't you do it?" I asked annoyed "Because I have to look for more information on the Cycloptics they are stil our main priority! Our second priority is keeping that girl and her friend safe from them cause they know her now they'll recognize her as a threat." He answered "Fine!" I said still annoyed.

**Ronnie's POV**

So at the end of the day I headed to check in for detention I sat in my normal seat waiting for the teacher to show up. The only other student in there today was Rosie Granger. "Hey Granger?" I asked her "Yea?" She asked "I got something importent so when Mrs. Stinson passes out I'm gonna bolt, if she wakes up can you cover for me?" I asked "Will ou do my math home work tomorrow?" She asked "Deal." I said "OK what should I say?" She asked "Tell her I had a family emergency." I answered. I sat for about another five minutes waiting for Mrs. Stinson but was shocked when Clara walked in instead. Oh those two little... They must be trying to make sure I dont take the chance to snope any more after school! Perfect!

"Hello kids! Hope you don't mind I'm taking over for Mrs. Stinson today." She said with a smile. I rose an eyebrow at her disbelieving. She gave me a look in respons that said 'What did you expect?'. I sighed in frustration this would make thing's much harder. Rosie sighed and pulled her hat over her eyes before putting her feet on the desk to take a nap. After a minute I could hear the faint snoring from Rosie I turned to Clara who had her head down as she graded our home work "Clara?" I said to er "Yes?" She asked me not looking up.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked. She looked at me with annoyed eyes, she knew what I was planning it was obvious but she couldn't say no. "You and I booth know why I'm here for detention so I think you know that there's no way I'm letting you leave." She said simply. "Well acording to policy you have to let me go to the bathroomor I'll report to the principle and he'll fire your ass for not hard lining he rules." I said to her, she rose an eyebrow and smiled slightly

"You're good." She said "If your not back in 10 minutes I'll add an extra day of detention tomorrow." She said "But I already have detention tomorrow." I said "Not anymore the Doctor and I talked him down to one day, now hurry or you won't have time to finish what ever it is you need to do." She said to me with a knowing smile and a wink. I smiled and ran out of the room. I liked Clara.

I ran out the front door of the school and jogged over to Marshel "What took you so long?" He asked "Clara replaced Stinson don't worry about it. Now let's go we can catch the train!" I said to him. When we got to my store we ran in and I called for Mr. Williams. "MR. WILLIAMS?! IT'S RONNIE! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" I yelled Mr. Williams came in smiling.

"Well hello dear I thought you couldn't come to work because yo had detention." He asked "Yeah I ditched." I told him with a shrug, he smiled and laughed. "That's my girl!" He said "Uh Mr. Williams you know my best friend Marshel" I said pointing to Marshel behind me. "Yes of course how are you son?" Mr. Williams asked holding out his hand. "Good thank you sir." Marshel said shaking his hand.

"Look um Mr. Williams I was wondering if we could ask you a few questions about your parents and their relation to some man called The Doctor?" I asked him praying he would know something. "Doctor? Why I haven'y heard anyone mention that name in over 30 years since my mum passed away." He said with a hint of nostalga. "How did ou come across him my dear?" He asked

"He's working at our school. I promis I'll tell you the full story later but right now I need you to tell us everything ou know about him." I begged. So Mr. Williams told us the story of the magic man in the blue box his mother had told him growing up and how it wasn't fairy tale, that he had a box that was bigger on the inside that could go anywhere in time and space and how his parents had hoped but known their whole lives they would never see him again. How he himself had spent many years searching for The Doctor. I personally was having trouble keeping my head around this.

I know I was the one who thought they were time travers in the first place but I had assumed I was wrong and that there was surely another explination. I just couldn't bring myself to fully believe this yet. "My mother and father," Mr. Williams continued "Held on to the key to his time machine that he had given them for their whole lives, hoping to see him again. When my mother died she gave it to me hoping I might find him one day." He said as he stood up and pulled a beautiful old dusty box out of a drawer. He opened it and pulled out what looked like a silver yale lock key.

"I a afraid now that I am far far too old to go magical adventures through time and space, but you my dear, the Univers has given you a gift sending you the Doctor." He said to me "You are so lost my sweet sweet girl, and do you know what The Doctor does? He finds people." Mr. Williams said placing the ancient looking key in my hand

"You run with The Doctor and never ever stop." He said smiling down at me, I could feel tears begin to build up in my eyes as I shoved the Key that was stung on a chain into my pocket. "Thank you sir." I said to him before giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "We should probably get going." Marshel finally spoke up. "Um yeah he's right we should go but um, thank you for you help and I'll see you on Wednesday." I said getting up and leaving with Marshel.

"Do you believe any of this?" He asked me when we were outside walking back towards the school so we could get our stuff. "I really don't know any more, I mean I know it was my theory about the time travel but I had kind of assumed I was wrong, yeah know?" I told him, he nodded in understanding. ''And now I don't know what I tink." I told him "I just know, that at least for Mr. Williams sake, I have to see this whole thing through till the end." And with that my mind was set. I would solve the mystery of this Mystery Man.

**I hope you liked it cause I worked really hard to get it done! Please let me know what you thought and if you have any questions feel free to PM me! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Clara's POV **

I sat there listening to The Doctor get angry at me. "I told you to keep her out of trouble and you just let her leave?!" He asked me angry "yes I did" I answered "Why?" "because it's not like she's getting in the way of anything, she just wants to figure out what's going on." I said. "Honestly she only became a problem because you made her one." I told him "Well fine tomorrow I'll sit with her in detention." The Doctor said. Perfect! "alright then." I said with a smile.

**Ronnie's POV **

The next day I climbed on to the bus and headed straight for the back with Marshel. I was wearing the old key Mr. Williams gave me around my neck and tucked under my shirt trying to keep it hidden. "So," Marshel said when I sat down next to him "What's the plan for today?" he asked "i don't know." I answered "It's not like they're just gonna tell us what's really going on, I have no idea how to move forward from here." I told him "You're not giving up are you?" He asked me "Of course not!" I said to him "Maybe we should wait for something to happen though, I mean if I show him that key Mr. Williams gave me I don't know what'll happen." I said "Let's just see what happens today." Marshel said.

When we got to school we headed straight for History, which ment we would be seeing The Doctor first. The Doctor's aproach to teaching was interesting. He tended to ramble on and get off topic but would go into detailed explinations of everything. It was like he had been there him self. But I still wasn't sure I believed myself about that yet. He also talked ver quickly in a fashion I doubt everyone in the room could fallow but because I was abnormally smart particularly in History I could fallow him just fine.

At the end of class I walked up to The Doctors desk "Thank you." I said to him "For what?" he asked me "For getting me out of detention for the rest of the week." I said "I figured you had to have something importent. But you have another day today." He said to me "Why?" I asked him "Because Clara let you leave yesterday and today I'll be watching you." He said with a smile before I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. I met Marshel outside the room as we walked to health "I have detention again today. With him." I told Marshel "Well to be fair you did ditch yesterday." He pointed out

"Oh shut up!" I said. He rose his hands in surrender. The rest of the day past normally, at the end I said good bye to Marshel before heading to detention. When I got there The Doctor was already seated at the front desk doing work, it looked like I was the only one here today. Oh joy! I sat down in a desk and just stared at The Doctor not sure if he had noticed my presence. "Good after noon Ronnie!" He said happily

"Hi." I said "How are you?" He asked "I'm in detention how do you think?" I said to him. "Well I'm just trying to make conversation." The Doctor said "What do want?" I asked him. I hated it when people were beating around the bush. He wanted to know something he should just come out and ask. "I just want you to be comfortable around someone other then your best friend." He said. I looked at him with wide angry eyes

"Were you looking through my school file?" I asked him, teachers didn't just notice this stuff they read it when they were snoping about you. "Well you were snoping around my class room I wanted some insite in to why." He said "It would seem you never open up about anything." "Look I don't need anyone's help my life is crap I excepted that a while ago. But I will make it better, on my own and without sharing m tragic little life story with everyone who feins intrest in me." I said to him. He nodded simply. "If you wanna know about e so badly why don't you tell me something about you?

I know something is weird about you and Clara I just don't really know what." I said He smiled "We were talking about you." He said "Just tell me one thing. One thing you haven't told anyone else." He asked me. I looked him in the eyes, it was weird I knew there was something wrong with him and that I shouldn't but for som reason I trusted this man I had barley known for 5 days.

"I love history." I said "Well that's no secret how about you tell me why?" He asked as he sat down in the desk in front of me sitting in the chair but facing me. I sighed "Because I love stories, I love knowing that everything has had it's own adventure I like knowing there's a story to tell about everything something to be lived every were. That there never stops being history that there's always more to learn and see and understand. That's why as soon as I can afford it I'm gona travel until I find the place I belong in, and I have my own stories to tell and adventures that have been lived." I told him.

I had told this to Marshel before but he didn't really understand. No one did. "I'm happy you told me that." He said with a smile "I'd love it if you started trusting." "I've lived through a lot of hell Doctor, I'm not a trusting person. I don't really trust you much more then other people." I told him honestly. He smiled at me sadly, I decided then that it was time a key returned to it's owner and I pulled the chain off my neck and handed him the key.

"A good griend of mine gave me this, it use to belong to soem old friends of yours and I think it's time you had it back." I said to him. He looked down at the key in shock and then he looked back up at me. I was surprised by his lack of questions about how I had come across this key, he simply put it in his pocket and said "Thank you." He then looked at me with this strange impressed look. "Why did you give it back to me?" He asked

"I mean surely you know it's to something important and powerful most people would probably just take it and try to find what it went to but you gave it back to me." He said "It's not mine you didn't give it to me." I answered him simply. He looked at me like an obvious idea had just popped int his head, and he smiled "Ronnie?" "Yeah?" I asked "How would you like to-" But he was cut off by Clara who came running in looking like something was either very bad very exciting or both.

**I know It's kind of short but I wrote this chapter in kind of a hurry. I hope you liked it anyways! Let me know what you thought! **


	6. Chapter 6

**So I've been having some slight writers block, if anyone has any ideas what they'd like for this story feel free to tell me cause I'd love some fresh ideas.**

**Chapter 6 **

"Doctor! Doctor!" She yelled as she ran and stopped next to him abruptly as he stood up "Clara what is it?" He asked "One of those things! It's coming down the hall now come on come on we have to hide before it gets in here!" She said. The Doctor grabbed booth of our hands and dragged us both onto the closet in the back of the room. "How many were chasing you?" He asked Clara

"3" She whispered back "What are you talking about is it more of those things that attacked me the other day?" I asked "Yes." The Doctor answered "OK that's it you two tell me what's going on right now!" I whispered in an angry tone "If we're explaining things how about you tell me where you got this key!" The Doctor said angrily, "What key?" Clara asked "This key to the TARDIS, she gave it to me right before you came in." The Doctor explained

"Oh for the love of God! My boss from the shop I work at gave it to me, his parents used to travel with you or something and they kept it and gave to him, when I told him about you he gave it to me." I explained "Now tell me what's really going on cause I honestly don't now if I believe him or not." I said "Who's your boss?" He asked "Will you just answer my question!" I said pissed "After you answer mine." He said "Uhg his name is Mr. Williams." I said "His parents were Rory and Amelia." I told him. A smal smile spread across The Doctor's face when I said this and he looked down fondly at the Key in his hand

"After all those years they kept it." I heard him mutter more to himself then either of us. Suddenly we heard a low growl and we all became deathly quite until we heard the door close shut again. We all let out a loud sigh of relief and climbed out of the closet. "OK now explain what the hell is going on cause I need to know! I have a right to know cause honestly I don't know if I believe any of the theories I've come up with." I said angry

"Oh fine I'm The Doctor this is my human traveling companion Clara and I'm an alien with a time machine! Does that answer your questions?" He asked me "Yes!" I said still sounding angry "Now what the hell are those things?" I demanded "There called the Cycloptics they're a brutal race from another planet that came here to pretty much destroy the city." The Doctor explained "Why?" I asked

"Because they can." He answered "We got jobs here at the school because we think it may be close to where they're hiding but we haven't found anything yet." Clara said annoyed. "Well what is it exactly that your looking for?" I asked "Some where wet and large and warm like a boiler room or an engin room or something." The Doctor said "But some place deserted that no one ever goes to."

"I think I may know a place." I said "What? Where?" CLara asked "Well it sounds like the school basement. Most of the school heat just ends up funeling down there and some how it still leaks in July." I told them "Perfect let's go!" The Doctor said grabbing mine and Clara's hands and pulling us out of the room. "No wait Ronnie you know where we're going you lead the way." He said. I lead the three of them down the hall and out the front door. "Where are we going?" Clara asked "I though you were showing us the basement?" "I am but I only know how to get in through ground vents out here." I told her.

When we got to the grate that would open and lead to the basement I pulled it off. "Come fallow me." I said as I crawled in, I could hear the two fallow behind me. "So how exactly do you about this?" Clara asked from behind me "I just do!" I said peeved. Man these people wanted me to tell them everything. I didn't need to get into the details of when my dad couldn't pay the rent. When we got to the right grate that dropped into the basement I kicked it open and jumped down on the floor fallowed by Clara and The Doctor.

"So what exactly is it we're looking for?" I asked "Well a sort of big slimy nest or hive thingy." The Doctor responded "It'll have Cycloptics inside it making plans of some sort and our job is to find it and make them leave." He said "How are we supose to do that?" I asked "Don't know yet I'll do a thing." He he said "What thing?" Clara asked "I don't know it's a thing in progress respect the Thing." He said "Alright now let's scan and see if we can find anything!" He said pulling out that weird glow stick thing he'd had the other day "What is that thing any ways?" I asked him

"It's a Sonic Screw Driver." He said matter of factly "OK then." I responded, Clara gave me a knowing smile of understanding. She too had once been as confused as I was. "Um Doctor." I said "Yeah?" He asked still facing away from me. "Is that possible what you're looking for?" I asked him pointing around the corner at a huge alien looking bee hive that had rough growling coming from it.

"Yes that would be it." The Doctor said as he ducked Clara and I behind a pile of old boxes but still keeping us in view of the inside of the hive so we could see what they were doing. "What is happening?" I whispered "Well see that pile of blue prints to buildings down town over there?" He asked us "Yeah." Clara and I both said "Well they are going to use them to plant a bomb to destroy half the city." He said "What do we do?" Clara asked "We get them back from them." He said with a cheeky smile. Where was this going?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

I was sitting there staring into the hive thing with my eyes planted firmly on those plans. "What I can't figure out is how we're suppose to get them away from those plans." The Doctor said "Well it's obvious isn't it?" I asked "What is?" Clara asked "Easy some of us distracts them while the others go and get the plans." I said "Oh no way! neither of you are luering those things after you you'l get your selves killed!" The Doctor insisted "I wasn't suggesting that either of us be the ones to distract them Doctor." I said. Clara and I shared a smile looking at each other as she caught onto my plan quite quickly.

"What do you mean?" He asked as his head whipped back and forth looking at the two of us. "She means Doctor that you're going distract them while we steel the plans." Clara answered him. "Oh!" He sai "WHAT?" He asked right before the two of us shoved The Doctor out of our hiding spot so he could distract the aliens making quite a lot of noise in the process which cause the aliens to lookup at the Doctor.

"Oh um well yes hello." The Doctor said backing farther away from them slowly as the creatures walked towards him abandoning their blue prints on their desk. Clara and I tip toed quietly out of our hiding spot and headed over to the desk. The Doctor was keeping them busy rambling on about something as he stayed slow, walking backwards slowly. "Um Ronnie?" Clara whispered as we started piling the blue prints in our hands "Yeah?" I asked "Once we've gotten these how exactly are we suppose to get out without the Doctor atracting attention?" She asked

"We'll improvise." I whispered back. When the two of us had all the plans we slowly started to back away again and I caught the Doctor's eye for a briefe moment so he knew to hurry and try to get out of there. Then suddenly Clara and I walked into a stack of boxes making a loud noise causing the Cyclops things to turn around and look at us. "Oh uh HI!" I said nervously "RUN!" The Doctor yelled suddenly shooting past the alens and I quickly shoved my plans into Clara's hands "Right behind you!" She said running after The Doctor "Yeah dido!" I called as I ran after them but quickly stopped to nock over another large pile of boxes to hopefully slow them down. I ran up behind The Doctor and Clara and told them to stop for a second

"Are you crazy we have to hurry!" The Doctor said "I know but our best chance right now is just to burn these plans right now!" I said "And how are we suppose to do that?" Clara asked, I pulled my lighter out of my pocket. "When you grow up on and off the streets you take to carrying certin things around with you." I answered "Now quickly let's light these things up." I said as Clara dropped them all on the ground

"Wait what's that slime on these?" The Doctor asked looking at it "Of course! Oh this is very dangerous if we light this place on fire the whole basement could blow and by extension the school." He said "Why?" Clara asked "Because their mucus is extremely flamable." He explained "Well that's good isn't it if we can get out of here fast enough it could kill those things end all of this." Clara said

"That's true that would be the upside to killin all by my count about 15 that have landed here." The Doctor said sounding unsure "Well is that our only option killing them?" I asked, if it was I wouldn't argue but surely that couldn't be the ONLY option we had to fix this. "Well not if we can help it. Ronnie give me that lighter. You two run over and distract them when you get my signal run out of here." He said

"Whats the signal?" Clara asked "You'll know it when you see it." He said picking up the plans from the floor and running in the oposet direction. Clara and I ran around to get the attention of the aliens. "Hey Cyclops things!" I yelled at them and they turned to look at us and started heading for us and stoping only a few feet in front of us. "reveal were you took our plans earth humans or your lives will be extracted." The leader threatened

"Yeah well you better not touch us or... or... Ronnie you got anything?" Clara asked me, I rolled my eyes slightly. First rule of living on the streets, when you're up against the wall always lie "Or you will pay big time." I said calmly "They will? I mean, You will!" Clara said trying to play along "Yes you will. Do you even know who we're here with? Oh man if any harm comes to either with us you have no idea how much it is gonna hurt you." I told him.

The thing infront of me laughed "Punny earth scum prepare to be the first of many in your dirty city to perish." It said "You know!" I heard a fimiliar voice call out. "When someone warns you not to touch them you should really listen." The doctor said. Clara and I saw him standing on a pile of old boxes wit the blue prints siting next to him only now they were covered in that slime stuff he said was so dangerous and he held m lighter right next to it.

"Now," He continued talking to the leader of the aliens "I am going to give ou two choices and you can pick either one. You can either leave these people alone, leave this planet, and never come back. Or. You can die. Just keep in mind it's your choice." He said in that same somewhat dark tone he'd had that first day in history class, like he was more dangerous then he let on. "We do not listen to to punny earth scum!" The leader said. "We as it happens I'm not from earth and guess what boys. You're all out of time." The Doctor said before he lite the pile next to him on fire which blow up in such a way that it sent The Doctor flying off his pile and line of flame started making it's way towards the hive thing and the aliens ran after it to try and protect their hive

"I'm thinking that was the signal." I said to Clara "Probably." She said as The Doctor ran over grabbing out hands as we all started running for an exit "Doctor how much time do we have til this place blows?" Clara asked as we ran "Oh about 5 minutes till everything in here is distroyed in a firey explosion." He answered "Oh wonderful!" I said sarcastically as we stopped underneath the still open vent we had crawled in through. "Would you help us up?" I asked him. The Doctor helped lift both me then Clara up into the vent before we quickly helped pull him up.

"OK guys fallow me." I said as I led the way out crawling as fast as I could out onto the front yard of the school. We ran away, ducted down and covered ur ears to mask the explosion that came a moment later. "Is everyone OK?" The Doctor asked "I'm good!" I said holding up a thumbs up. The Doctor hugged Clara then me also kissing both of us on the foreheads. "Perfect everyones OK." The Doctor said before turning around to look at the damage to the school. There wasn't any "How is that building still standing?" Clara asked "Oh that basement used to be a bomb shelter back in world war 2 they added in the vents like 20 years ago that explosion won't hurt anything that wasn't inside it." I informed them

"Good to know." The Doctor said. The two of them started walking in some random direction away from the school so I fallowed them not saying anything. I realized we were about two blocks away from my store when we finally stopped in an ally way. Right around the corner from my shop this whle time his little time machine had been parked this hole time? I asked myself as my eyes landed on the ancient looking blue box leaning against the wall. The Doctor turned to look at me and he walked over to me fallowed closely by Clara.

"What do you think?" He asked "About what?" I asked him "Coming with us." Clara said "Can I?" I asked "You deserve a better life then what you have here." The Doctor said I smiled "I can come with? You promis?" I asked him "I promis." He said. I smiled "Let me just go get my boss, Mr. Williams he's right around the corner. He's been hearing about you his whole life. He should meet you. I'll be right back!" I said running around the corner and I ran inside the shop to see Mr. Williams. "MR. WILLIAMS!" I called excitedly. "Yes Ronnie?" He asked standing right behind the counter.

"Come on Come outside. It's The Doctor you have to meet him." I said taking his hand and leading him around the corner. But on the way there I heard a strange whooshing sound when we got around the corner the blue box was gone and in it's place only sat the key that I had given The Doctor earlier that day. I got on one knee and picked it up. I felt Mr. Williams put a hand on my shoulder "I am sorry sweet heart." He said to me "He'll come back." I said standing up and putting the chain the held the key around my neck. "He promised." I said simply before I went back inside the shop with Mr. Williams.

**This is a cliffie not an ending more is coming! I hope you liked it please review and let me know what you think so far!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

The next day at school we were all told about The Doctor and Clara's resignation and so my first two periods of the day were both set as free periods for the last three weeks of school. And those next three weeks went on like nothing had ever happened. I got up, took the bus to school with Marshel, went to work. One significant diference was I turned 18 and found my own place to live away from my dad. Like all our comunication had been for a while I left him a note telling him were I was. He never called me about it.

My new place wasn't much of an improvement to my old one given what I paid for it but I didn't need to come back to my dad drunk on the couch anymore. In other good news I was announced to be valadictorian at my graduation though so I was working on my speech pretty regularly. I had told Marshel everything that happened with The Doctor and Clara and thankfully he believed me rather then send me to a loony bin. But he wanted me to forget it ever happened, "move on", he said. I knew he was only worried about me, but I wasn't going to forget about my experience.

Every day I wore that key around my neck keeping the key hidden under my clothes to avoid questions about it. One day it my would be history class everyone was talking and I was sat in my seat in the back doodling in my notebook. I was drawing a picture of that old blue box. My mind would never perminantly stray from it. From them. I put my notebook away and pulled out my old second hand laptop to start working some more on my speech. I wanted it to be good it would be the last mark I left in this school. There was a lot I wanted to say but also nothing I felt that I could. This wasn't the same experience for me as it was for the rest of them. They were all moving forward from n important part of their lives, leaving home. Me well I'd never really had a home to leave, and if I did I can't even afford to do it yet.

When graduation rolled around I was sitting in my room getting ready. I was wearing the same blue dress I've had for the past 4 years and I wasn't even putting on make-up, just doing my hair kinda nice. I did how ever buy a new to me pair of shoes from the thrift store. They were high heeled and silver. The only jewlery I had on was of course my small silver key I had dawned every day for the past three weeks. I stood up and put on my graduation gown and cap and left my building and walked down to the train station were I met up with Marshel.

"Nervous?" He asked me as we sat down on the train. I shrugged "You?" I asked "Are you kidding? I can't wait to get to school next fall!" He said clearly excited to be graduating. "What's wrong?" He asked me noticing that I seemed kinda upset. "You know what's wrong." I said to him "Ronnie he lied when are you going to except that?" He asked me "He didn't lie. He promised." I said "People break promises." He said

"Not him!" I told him fiercely "No he, he wouldn't break a promis like that. Not one so important." I insisted. We both knew this argument was no good so we stopped talking about it. When we got to school I was happily surprised to see Mr. Williams. I walked over to him. "Mr. Williams what are you doing here?" I asked him "Well I wanted to see my best friend graduate!" He said happily. I smiled. I really loved him. We all filed into the auditorium and took our seats. I walked up to the side of the stage waiting my que to come up and give my speech. My speech was simple and to the point. When my name was called I walked up to the podium and looked out to the audience.

"We are all here today to celebrate us students moving on to the next fase in our lives. For some that means going to college down the street, for others it means moving away from home. But what we need to remember in moving forward is that there is nothing wrong with looking back. Remember what made you happy here, be it the people, the weather, or maybe just one specific event that really gave you some sort of purpose, remember, for those lucky enough to have one, what made your home. I thank you all for listening and attending school with me these past four years. Enjoy your next chapter." I said before I walked down and back to my seat. it was short yeah but it was to the point. People shouldn't forget the past, people should remember what made us all as a whole who we are.

I sat through the speeches and the awards and through each person being called up to receive their diploma. After the cerimony I received a hug and congratulations from Mr. Williams but seeing as it was getting late he needed to get going home. The school had a dance after graduation like they did every year. I just sat there by the door not really doing anything, when I heard it. That sound that I heard three weeks ago when my chance at a new life was taken away from me. My graduation cap and gown slung over a chair I walked out side to see f the noise I had heard really was what I thought it was.

And there out of now where stood The Doctor in his bow tie and dark tweed leaning against his great big blue box smiling at me. "So how was graduation?" He asked me "Fine." I said trying not to let my emotions come out while I talked to him. "What are you doing here?" I asked him "I came to get you." He said. I walked over to stand right infront of him. "What makes you think I still want to go?" I asked "Why wouldn't you?" He asked me still smiling "Because you left me here after promising you'd take me with you." I said starting to sound angry

"Oh you waited three weeks don't be so whiny, one time I accedentally made a little girl wait 12 years." He said. I rose an eyebrow at him. "I wanted to get you after your graduation I came here on purpose it's only been about two minutes for me since you agreed to come." He said I looked at him and then at the box back and forth. "Your time machine is a bit small for three people to live in." I said. He smiled

"That's the best part!" He said before he pushed the door open and my eyes widened when I walked inside. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. The Doctor walked in behind me with a huge smile still dawning his face. I looked at him still with that shocked look on my face before I ran out and felt around the out side of the box. Sure enough on the outside it was still small and old. But how in hell? I ran back inside to a smiling Doctor leaning against the counsel in the middle of the room. I started walking around the inside disbelieving and amazed. I walked around the counsel that I assumed was the controls to this big thing.

"So what do you think?" He asked me when I circled back around to him. "You think you could like hanging around here?" He asked "What makes you so sure I'm still coming?" I asked him "You're still wearing that key. If you didn't want to come you would have gotten rid of it but you kept. You want to be here as much as I want you here." He said smugly. I quickly ran back outside. The Doctor fallowed me. "I don't know what to do. It's not like it's hard leaving this place I mean my only friend is leaving in a month and after that all I'll have is my job. I love Mr. Williams but it's all just nothing here." I said.

"RONNIE!?" I heard Marshel call as he walked outside looking for me. I turned towards him and his eyes widened when he saw who I was standing with. He walked over to me. "You're going with him aren't you?" He asked me. I smiled and hugged him. "There's nothing left here for me." I said to him "Have fun at school. And tell Mr. Williams I took his advice." I said before I walked back inside The Doctor's time machine closely fallowed by The Doctor. When I got inside I ran straight for the control panel thingy. "Alright take me on an adventure!" I said excitedly

"And you're sure about this? Running away with a mad man and a girl in a big box. I could be dangerous." He said clearly testing for my answer "That's how you know it's an adventure!" I said back excitedly. He smiled clearly pleased with my answer. "So where's Clara?" I asked him "We are going to pick her up right now. I have to drop her off for a few day every now and again so she can do her nanny job thing." He explained. "Now let's see something amazing!" The Doctor said before he pulled down the last control lever that rocked the whole ship. I held onto the consol for suport to keep me standing while we disapeared.

**Next chapter up as soon as I can! I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be her first adventure with The Doctor and Clara!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Clara's POV **

I excitedly started running down the stairs to the front door when I heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS. I hoped The Doctor had gotten Ronnie cause I liked that kid. I ran outside to a smiling Doctor who was leaning against the side of the open TARDIS door. "She say yes?" I asked him "See for yourself." He answered gesturing me me inside before I smiled and ran in.

**Ronnie's POV **

When Clara ran in I smiled at her. "Great so you've decided to jon us." She smiled at me "What idiot says no to something like this?" I asked. "So where do you two wanna go?" The Doctor asked "Surprise me." I told him "Just let me change into some more comfortable clothes other then a dress and heels from my graduation." I said, The Doctor groand at my boring plan. "Clara show her were the wardrobe is will you?" He asked her before Clara led me down a hall and into the worlds biggest closet. It had clothes from every time period of all sorts and sizes.

"Oh, my, God." I said simply "I know right?" Clara asked putting her arm around my shoulder. "Just pick what ever you like and meet us back up in the console room." She said before she left. I walked over to some regular girl clothes and put on a dark blue plaid button up and rolled up the sleeves with surprisingly comfortable skiny jeans and knee high black boots with short heels. I ran back up to the main room to watch the Doctor start piloting his machine.

"So Veronica Kingston tell me," The Doctor said as he finished up pushing all the bells and whistles on his console "Are you ready to see something amazing?" He asked me. "Damn straight." I said with a smirk he smiled and pulled down the last leaver which made that cool noise it always made. "Well then go on." He said pointing to the door.

The TARDIS landed, and I was the first out the door. I stepped out into a dingy street, the road made of cobblestone, the buildings made of brick, stone and paneled wood. A horse-drawn carriage rolled past the alleyway the TARDIS had landed in, making shadows in the light of the street lamps. I walked out towards the street, followed by the Doctor and Clara.

"Where are we?" I asked amazed

"Portland Oregon, 1875. Quite the popular time period for this town, one with quite a history. I thought it would be a nice, easy first trip." The Doctor replied. Suddenly, a woman ran past them, dressed in American Victorian eveningwear, screaming to the people strolling down the street.

"He's been taken! They took my husband!"

"So much for an easy trip." I mumbled into Clara's ear, as The Doctor ran towards the crying woman. We smirked at each other before fallowing the Doctor.

"Excuse me 'mam, but _who_ took your husband?" The Doctor asked her.

"The men, at the saloon, they dragged him away to the tunnels!" and she broke into sobs.

"I'm sorry, but what tunnels?" Clara asked.

"Oh, I forgot." The Doctor smacked his forehead. "This is the time of the Shanghaiing."

"What?" I asked

"You see, traders and businessmen built these tunnels under the city, to transport goods from the river docks to their stores and restaurants faster. But some not-very-nice people got access to these tunnels, and started kidnapping people through these tunnels, selling the men as white slaves to foreign countries, and the women as sex slaves to just about anyone. And since these tunnels connected directly to places like bars, it was very easy to get the drunken men into the tunnels. Of course, in your day, they're boarded up, caved in and became a tourist attraction, but in this decade? Ooh, they're dangerous. Tradesmen don't use it as goods transport anymore."

"Well, that's nice. So what do we do?" I asked

"We try to get the people back, of course!" the Doctor patted the confused woman's shoulder, and took mine and Clara's hands. He dragged us off to the direction that the woman was running from, eager to get the woman's husband back.

"This was a bad idea." I muttered, as the Doctor attempts to lift open a large steel bar that keeps the door to the basement of the Edenbeyer Saloon closed. We had just spent the last hour glancing around the bar, looking for Shanghaiers and clues as to where the tunnel was located. We had seen two rugged-looking men emerge from the back room, where the three of us had immediately dashed to.

Clara and I stood, waiting for the Doctor to finish fiddling with the molecular composure of the steel with his sonic screwdriver. "Ronnie come here for a moment." The Doctor said to me. Clara just shrugged and I went and stood next to the Doctor. "Since this seems like it'll take a bit Im gonna go get us some drinks." Clara said heading over to the bar. "Yeah?" I asked The Doctor

"Do you have friends?" the Doctor asked I thought it such a strange question, to ask if one had friends.

"Just the one you met." I told him "why?"

"Just wondering why you didn't pause for anyone except that one friend of yours. You didn't think about anyone else." He answered me "I wanted to know why." He added "But if you don't mind my asking what happened to your mother?" He asked

"Car accident." I answered quickly

"I know but I mean what was it about that that's got you here with me?" He said, I gave him a confused look. "You're running away from something I can tell." He said to me. How as it that those eyes of his could do that thing that felt like he could look right into your soul. It was look that could only be given by people who have lived through certin hell.

"Hey guys." Clara said suddenly walking up to us. "All they had was bear and whisky so I didn't get anything, sorry." She said. We were suddenly greeted by the sound of the steel door unlocking from the other side.

"Hide!" the Doctor whispered, and pulled us into a dark, narrow corridor. We stayed hidden as two more rather rugged-looking men sauntered out from the tunnel, not bothering to close the door. When they had disappeared up the stairs to the saloon, the Doctor squeezed back out of the thin corridor, pulling me and Clara through the now-open door.

The tunnel was pitch-black, and the Doctor held out his sonic screwdriver to light the way. What we could see in the dark was brick walls, wooden doors, bits of rubble on the ground and rats scurrying up the wooden beams.

I kept up with the Doctor and Clara as they ran, having no idea where they were. I knew we were underground, but we were under the Willamette River for all I know. The Doctor said that the tunnels never went under the river, but I still wondered.

Once we reached another door, the Doctor tried to open a locked door with his sonic screwdriver.

"Doesn't work." He muttered, repeatedly hitting the metal contraption.

"What do you mean it doesn't work?" I asked, exasperated from running through the underground tunnels.

"It doesn't do wood!" he shouted, as if he had had to explain that notion far too often.

"Are you kidding me?" I rolled her eyes. With great strength, she leaned back on her left foot, and kicked down the door with her right.

"You do realize that you have just affected history?" the Doctor complained as she continued forward through the now-archway. "That door was to remain intact until 2789!"

"Oops." I said sarcastically.

Clara smiled as she fallowed me through the door. "I like your stile." She said smiling as The Doctor walked behind her.

"Hey Doctor what's that o the floor?" Clara asked motioning to sort of surgical looking device n the ground. The Doctor bent down, scanning it with the sonic screwdriver.

"That's not human, is it?" I asked

"No, its Maren."

"I beg your pardon?" Clara asked

"The Maren race is pretty humanoid. In fact they're almost exactly like humans in many respects." The Doctor explained

"So why are they here?" I asked

"They must be stealing slaves, like the human shanghaiers."

"So we're dealing with aliens?" Cara asked

"Yes, and as of right now the human shanghaiers are actually less common. Kidnapping was supposed to stop a couple years ago, so the men we see coming out of the tunnels must be Marens."

"Yes, because that makes _so_ much more sense." I cometed

"Oi, don't mock me!" The Doctor stood up. "Anyways, we better find them. Have to stop these Marens once and for all, eh?" he took mine and Clara's hands again, and the three of us ran down the tunnels.

We finally emerged from the cold tunnel into the warm night air. I looked around where we stood; behind them was a tall stone-brick wall with the steel door they'd just emerged from, beneath their feet a wooden dock, the flow of the river making it slowly bounce up and down. In front of them stood a tall, glorious looking wooden ship. But the Doctor raised his sonic at it, and the image of the ship jumped, and dissolved away into the true ship, with a curving metal hull and font glass plate windows.

"That's their whole ship?" Clara asked as I raised my eyebrow at the tiny thing.

"No, it's just a vessel. When they kidnap as many humans as they can, they'll fly into the earth's orbital field, where the big ship is waiting to take all of them back to Krom-1, a market planet, to be sold as slaves."

"So what, do we break in there and free all the humans?" I asked

"Something like that." The Doctor shrugged. He opened the hull door, to find a main cargo space. Ten humans lay, stacked upon each other, knocked out cold. I ran towards them, and took the pulse of the nearest woman.

"Her heart rate is speeding up." I reported.

"That means the knock-out drops they were given are wearing off." The Doctor took out a small bottle of green fluid from his jacket, and opened the cap. Even with plugging my nose, I could still smell the gas. The combination of the green fluid and the oxygen in the air made a foul-smelling gas, that started to wake up the men and women in the cargo hold.

"Hey! You!" came a voice from behind them. I spun around on my heels to see a man, who was now raising a gun at her. On pure instinct, I took hold of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver from his hand, and used it to disable his weapon. I rushed forward, and elbowed the alien in the stomach and on its neck. He dropped to the floor of the ship, coughing.

"Did you have to hit him?" the Doctor complained, as I knelt down by the Maren.I rolled my eyes as I took the gun from his hands and threw it across the room, as the Doctor and Clara directed the ten people out of the vessel. I was last to leave, until the man grabbed me by the shirtcollar and dragged me down.

"Ronnie!" the Doctor yelled, as the Martin closed the hull door. I struggled angrily against the alien's hold on me as he forced open my mouth, pouring a few drops of clear liquid down my throat. I heard the Doctor's yells as I slipped into unconsciousness.

A dim dark light shone into my eyes. The lights turned up some and I found myself surounded by wat looked like about six or seven boys my age. I quickly realized I was chained to a wall and that my shirt was completely unbuttoned. "Well well well," Began the boy I assumed to be the leader of the group "Look who finally woke up boy's this pretty little human." He said as he walked towards me, getting very close. "In fact she's so pretty I don't really think I want to sell her." He continuded to the laughing boys. I felt his hands start to touch and rub up and down my exposed skin from my unbuttoned shirt. "What do you think guys? Obviously she'd belong to me but for the right price I could share her with you guys from time to time." He leanded in to kiss me and as he did I kneed him in the nuts which sent him back about a foot.

"Right well lets get one thing straight," I started "I am no one's property to sell, share, own, or trade. Have you got that?" I asked as the guy i had just assaulted stood up. "You insulant little-" He was saying as he pinned me to the wall I was chained to at my neck but he was cut off.

The lights in the room suddenly turned off, and the Marins mumbled to each other, concerned. Emergency power lights came on, and a voice came on over the speakers:

"Hell–ooo Marins! Normally I would leave you in peace but you have taken too many humans for me to simply ignore you. I've already transported all your slaves from the cargo hold back to their homes, where they belong."

I smiled at the voice of the Doctor and looked straight into the eyes of the guy pinning me to the wall with a cocky grin.

"You also seem to have taken a good friend of mine, and I want her back. If she is unharmed, then you might just leave this galaxy alive." His voice deepened, a dark, angry tone sending fear even into my heart.

The Marins who were in the room with me filed out, one by one. I yanked and pulled at my restraints. Then I remembered something and started trying to reach my jeans pocket put I couldn't very well what with my arms being chained to a wall.

Suddenly I saw the outline of a woman run inside, I sighed with reflief when I realized it was just Clara. "Need a hand?" She asked me. "In my pocket I have a swiss army knife, there's a flat head on it use it to pick the lock on the chains." I told her. She reached into my pocket akwardly and pulled out my knife. "You mean you've had a knife with you all this time?" She asked me "Yeah. So?" I asked her. She just shrugged it off and pulled the flat head out and started trying to pick at my locks. "I-I don't know how to do this." She said. I spent the next five minutes trying to talk Clara through the process. When she finally got my right hand out I took he knife from her and released my left wrist in 10 seconds flat. "Show off." She muttered under her breath. "Nope, just practice now come on." I said

It was until we had come across the front of the ship That I realized we were now in space, orbiting nineteenth-century Earth. Great, big windows surrounded what appeared to be a control bay, now empty of all people. I watched as escape pods flew away from the ship and Earth, leaving the current solar system. I suddenly felt a horrible pain in my chest and my hand went straight to my heart as I fell to the floor.

Two strong hands pulled me up, and I looked at the face of the Doctor. My pain drowned out his words that he spoke, as he lifted me up, and ran from the control room, carrying me to the TARDIS, which was located in a maintenance room. He carried me into the TARDIS medical bay, and laid me on one of the tables.

"Calm down, it'll all be okay." His words tried to soothe me but it didn't make the pain feel any better. Then I felt a comforting soft hand take mine. It was Claras and for some reason Clara being there, Clara holding my hand, made everything feel beter. A light from above scanned me, and the Doctor looked at the monitor next to the table I was on. He sighed in relief, and pulled out a needle with some pink liquid in it and sharply plunged it into my arm.

"What…what did they do to me?" I managed to speak.

"Nothing, you just got a slight infection when they just cut you open for a look. Nothing is missing, and nothing is new. You are 100% human, everything is fine. They have superior technology in order to avoid any scars appearing." he explained. I nodded before I realized I was still holding Clara's hand rather tightly I looked down at it and blushed slightly before I quickly pulled it away. "Why would they do that? I thought they just wanted to sell me." I asked

"I have no idea. Maybe just to see how simelar your antimy is." His face was filled with rage and concern. "their jus luck our alright or they'd be finding a nice surprise in all of their escape pods." I said as I sat up wondering what the 'surprise' was, until I remembered his words on the intercom.

"_If she is unharmed, you might just leave this galaxy alive."_

Then I knew. Even though the Doctor didn't know if I was harmed or not, he planed for each of their deaths anyways. "Well it's been a long day Clara how about you help Ronnie find a room." He said before Clara led me out. After Clara left the room I decided on I headed back down to the console room to find the Doctor.

I watched silently as the Doctor gripped the console, knuckles white in fury. I couldn't see his face behind his mop of hair that fell down in front of his eyes as his head was bent downwards.

"Doctor?" I said. He looked up, sadness and fury behind his face.

"I'm so sorry, Ronnie. I never wanted you to get hurt, not now, not ever."

I walked up the steps to him and leaned next to him.

"Nobody plans for these things. I'm fine, I'm not dead."

"If you want to leave, I can understand."

"Why would I leave?" She murmured softly. "Cause I almost died? Please that's exactly what I signed up for." I told him. He smiled happily. "Go get some rest." He said to me before I headed back down to corridor to my new room.

-.-.-.-

Four Earth-hours later, I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, so I made my way out to the console room. There I saw Clara. "Hey!" I said to her. She looked up from her spot sitting on the stairs and smiled at me. I went and sat down next to her. "where's The Doctor?" I asked "Oh God knows maybe in the Library or something." She answered I smiled. "Look I'm jot typically one to say thank you but, thank you for saving my life today." I said to her. "You're welcome." She said with a laugh "Hey Clara how old are you?" I asked "Well actually I'm 22 but at we told the school I was 26 so I could get the job." She said "Why?" She asked "Just asking." I shrugged "I'll go look for the Doctor." I told her before getting up. "I'll come with you." She said, and the two of us headed down the hall.

**OK I know Jenna-Louise coleman is 27 and in the show Clara is 26 but I'm making her younger for a reason I don't want to reveal yet. I hope you liked this Chapter! Remember writers LOVE reviews especially this one! So PLEASE tell me what you thought!**


End file.
